Rebirth of the Flower
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Ichigo mourns for the death of Orihime, after the war against Aizen. He was being called to the Soul Society to meet a Shinigami without telling him its name. But that Shinigami... is actually Orihime. IchiHime
1. Prologue

Hey, everyone! Let me introduce myself to you all! My name is Anomynous Nin! And I am here with an IchiHime story! Why IchiHime? Because I love the pairing, 'nuff said. Anyways, I've been working on another Bleach fic, which is... unappropriate for people who are under 18 and don't like that sort of thing. But after making a few chapters, I got messed up... Quite a lot. And my writing skills are pretty going downhill. So, to refresh myself, I'm making an IchiHime Adventure/Romance fic! And I hope the adventure is good later.

Anyways, here's the full summary of the story. It's about Ichigo who is mourning over Orihime's death, after the end of the war against Aizen. Later on, he was being told to go to the Soul Society to meet a Shinigami. They didn't say who it was. But when he meets that Shinigami, it was someone who he had long lost. Who? Well, since this is IchiHime, you guys already know who.

Well, that's enough with the introductions and all. Now, let's get going with the prologue of the fic! Yay! Enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

**Zanpakuto/Technique**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Prologue:**

**Sacrifice of the White Sun**

Have you ever lived your life as a normal teenager? Who goes to school every weekdays and hangs out with friends to have good socialization? Yes, this is how a teenager lives his life. Just like everyone else, a teenager has to go through a set of trials that he's destined to have to obtain the goal that he has chosen himself. But to be honest, it is a pain in the ass to go through that kind of journey, when the work we had to do is long as hell. As you may know, this is almost all of the teenagers' worst nightmare, somewhat. They have to go through it all just to get a simple goal of their life. But they worked out that nightmare by spending quality time with each other, and their family, to obtain their happiness for them and to be sociable to everyone around the world. Not only is it important to obtain our goal, but it is also important to form a strong bond with each other. That's how teenagers roll in their life.

Out of all of them around the world, one orange-haired boy is living an advanced life. A life that is out of this world. A life that he was destined to have by fate. And that life... is being a Shinigami.

His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. A normal high school student who can see ghosts for some reason, and gets involved in a paranormal activity that is a Hollow attack. He was given the powers of a Shinigami by a young black-haired Shinigami who is known as Kuchiki Rukia. It was at that moment that his life had changed.

He went through a lot in his new life, a lot of battles that he must face, a lot of feelings that he must work out, and a lot of confidence that he must put into play. And each and every day that he must go through, his strength increases. And his strength and power began to surpass that of a Captain level of the Soul Society. Kurosaki Ichigo... is a Shinigami who is chosen to fight for his friends.

But now, he is currently at war against Sousuke Aizen, a traitorous Shinigami who had planned everything from the very start, everything including Ichigo's life. A cruel Shinigami who had the desire to destroy the Soul Society for a reason unknown. Ichigo had a grudge against him ever since, and he will do whatever it takes to take him down, even at the cost of his own life.

After he had defeated Ichimaru Gin, and his Bankai, Ichigo rejoined his father, Kurosaki Isshin, to fight Aizen and to defeat him once and for all. But Aizen proved to be a more formidable opponent than the father and son had thought. And even without his Bankai revealed, he was able to fend off the two, but with much effort than he had expect to conjure. And so, the fight continued to rage on, and in a final clash, the battle was to be decided now...

Inside of the completely destroyed fake Karakura Town, it was being covered by a large smoke, which was made by the ultimate clash made by the three warriors. And as the smoke began to clear, Ichigo, with his Bankai still active, was seen kneeing down on the crumbled ground in one knee, with his black sword, **Tensa Zangetsu**, being struck to the ground to support him from falling in. He was panting heavily, with bloodstains streaming down from his face, from his forehead and the two sides of his head. But the bleeding stopped after quite a while.

He was looking around the battleground to see if he could find two people. Aizen and his father. As the smoke was clearing more and more, the Substitute Shinigami noticed a familiar black hair. Looking at it closer, he could see his father, Isshin, kneeing on the ground in the same way as Ichigo, but in addition to holding himself steady with his sword on the ground, he was holding his side with his left hand, as it seemed to be bleeding out blood. "Dad!" Ichigo shouted, as he stood up from the ground with some difficulty.

He then ran up to his fallen father and got back down on his knee to check up on him. Isshin was groaning in pain, but he was able to turn his head to his son. He smiled in relief, as he could see that Ichigo was still alright, somehow. "Ichigo...! Still as good as new...!" he said, before he let out another painful groan, as the pain coming from his wound to the side was growing again.

"Dad! Hold on, let me help you!" Ichigo was about to help his father, but Isshin shook his head to him.

"Don't worry about me...! A wound such as this isn't enough to take me down...!"

"Dad..." Ichigo was still concern for his father's condition. He wasn't sure if he would leave him be with the wound he had. However, his concern was cut short, as his eyes suspected something coming from his right.

As he quickly turned his head towards it, he could see a shadow figure hiding within the smoke. Ichigo remembered that figure. And he had no doubt that it was him. "Aizen...!"

As the smoke cleared itself more, it revealed the demonic Aizen hiding within it, completely topless and receiving a few wounds from the powerful clash that he and the father and son made. What he was holding in his right hand was his Zanpakuto, **Kyoka Suigetsu**, which seemed to be damaged, as it bared few small cracks around the blade. On his face, he bared a slight shocked expression. And it was because the Hougyoku that he was wearing on his body was gone. "... This isn't... how I planned..." he said.

Seeing how much of a disadvantage Aizen was, Ichigo let out a small smirk of satisfaction. "Aizen... It's over, you bastard...!" he said, as he stood up from the ground once more.

"This isn't... possible... How is it that you have enough Reiatsu and power to be able to destroy the Hougyoku? You having this much power isn't what I had expected..."

"Heh... With the Hougyoku gone, you won't be able to heal yourself from the wounds that you'll be having soon...! It's over, Aizen! And this is the end of this WAR!!!" At that moment, Ichigo began to run at Aizen, moving his Zanpakuto back to prepare himself for one, last attack to impale his enemy once and for all.

Aizen knew that he won't be able to dodge it, as most of his Reiatsu was depleted. And he had unsuffisant Reiatsu to execute Shunpo. He was at the mercy of Ichigo's attack. "You... are really interesting, Kurosaki Ichigo... You have exceeded my expectations... You have surpassed how I planned for everything..." he said, as a small smile appeared on his face. As Ichigo was getting closer, and the tip of his blade was also getting closer to Aizen's body, the traitorous Shinigami spoke out one last thing.

"... It is fortunate for me that I have planned this as my last resort."

Just as Ichigo was getting closer, he suddenly stopped, as his eyes were identifying something that made him stare at it in shock, with his eyes widened of the same feeling. His sword was an inch away from the skin. But it wasn't Aizen's chest that it was pointing at. It was someone's neck. Someone who is extremely familiar to the Substitute Shinigami.

"I... Inoue...?!"

Inoue Orihime, the auburn-haired girl who Ichigo was planning to save from the clutches of Aizen and his minions, suddenly appeared between him and Aizen, who was holding her from the back. She looked at the blade in terror, as she realized how close it was at her throat. "K... Kuro...saki-kun...!"

"... Surprised, Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Aizen, who had a large smile on his face. "Surprised to see Inoue Orihime in front of you? With your blade so close to impale her throat?"

Ichigo was completely shocked to see her there. But how? How could she be there, in the fake Karakura Town? Wasn't she supposed to be back in Hueco Mundo, where she was healing Uryuu? "How... How did you...?!" Ichigo spoke out, still shocked to know that she was there. But when he turned his eyes right to the corner, he noticed that there was someone else there, who was lying on the ground, bleeding somewhat.

It looked like an Arrancar. An young, female Arrancar with long, black hair with pigtail on each side, and a mask fragment that covered her left eye. As she was lying there, she had a large slash mark that seemed to run through her body, identifying her as being killed by someone.

"... Loly has proven herself useful to me once more." Aizen said. "She was able to bring Inoue here from Hueco Mundo, just as she desired. It was thanks to her that I was able to come up with a plan in the last minute. But now, she is useless to me, as I have everything I need to end this war."

"But... But how...?!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo... Are you aware of the fact that my Zanpakuto's ability did not affect you in anyway?" he asked. Ichigo didn't reply, but he knew what Aizen was talking about. He was the only one who couldn't see Aizen's Shikai, which was an advantage to him because he could see through the illusions just fine. But when Aizen asked him about that, Ichigo was shocked to know about one thing.

"Wait... You're telling me that...?!"

"... That you've been under the influence of my **Kyoka Suigetsu**'s ability? Yes." Aizen had finished Ichigo's sentence, while ending it with his response. "If you're going to ask me how you've been under the illusion, then it is simple. The cause of your immunity of the illusion was because of the large amount of Reiatsu that you possessed. And it was impossible for my Zanpakuto to get you under its illusion. But during the middle of our battle, your Reiatsu seemed to grow lower for a short period of time. And it was at that moment that I have found Loly with Inoue Orihime, and cast an illusion that made you and your father see that you're still fighting against me. And when your Reiatsu was brought back to normal, I returned to battle to resume our battle."

"But... How is it...?!"

"You were too focused fighting against me, that you paid no attention to everything else around you. Including her." replied Aizen. "And I used that to my advantage until you exceeded my expectations. And since that your Reiatsu was almost depleted, I used my Zanpakuto's ability again to seize you into my last plan. And here we are, trapped in another plan, with you being so close to kill her."

Hearing what Aizen said about everything, Ichigo was more than shocked. He was in a state of shock that his determination had decreased, because everything that he went through, everything that he worked so hard to get through, was leading to nothing. Or maybe, it was almost leading him to the death of his friend, who was found in the hold of the enemy. Orihime looked at Ichigo with her eyes filled with terror, the same terror that she had when she found his blade being closer to her throat. She was also letting out breaths of fear, as she was scared that the tip of his blade might cleave off her throat. "Kurosaki...-kun...!"

Seeing Orihime like that, shaking in fear, Ichigo was immobilized, unable to do anything, as he began to shake his sword a little, unable to make it stop, in fear that he'll cut Orihime with it. He looked at Aizen behind her, with the same shocked eyes, but with a hint of hatred into it. "Let go of her... you monster...!"

"That, I cannot do." Aizen said, his sinister smile never fading from his face. "You have to choose, Kurosaki Ichigo. There are two choices that you must either make. And each of them will lead to a different aftermath. If you desire to kill me, then you must first extinguish the White Sun that gives out life to everything. But if you desire for her survival, then you must let the Black Moon be shattered apart by the blade of resolution. Either way, you will suffer the consenquences."

Either choice was difficult for him to choose. He didn't want to kill Orihime, but he wanted to kill Aizen for everything he has done. If he kills Aizen, then he must go and kill Orihime as well. And he would never forgive himself for that. But if he wanted her to live, then he must surrender his life. But that would also mean that Aizen will obtain victory, and everything will be lost. He wanted to get out of these choices by moving away from him, but his body couldn't respond. His feet felt like they've been glued tight to the ground.

A little far away from the three, Isshin was still kneeing on the ground, holding on his wound, watching the scene in front of him. He knew that his son was at a disadvantage, and he wanted to go and help him out. "Ichigo..!!" he yelled out, as he attempted to stand up, but groaned out of pain as soon as he did that. He descended back to the ground, unable to withstand the pain coming from his wound.

"So... What will it be, Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Aizen once more. "Will you extinguish the White Sun to get through the demon behind it? Or will you surrender yourself, the Black Moon, to the mercy of its destruction?" He was waiting for the Subsitute Shinigami to choose which path that he would choose. But still, Ichigo was still undecisive and shake up to do anything about it. The choices were still hard to choose. And looking at Orihime now, she looked like that she would jump out of her body with the amount of fear and terror that she had in her. Ichigo was still too afraid to make a choice.

As Aizen still didn't receive any answer from him, but seeing as Ichigo couldn't do anything to impale him through Orihime, he closed his eyes, with his smile still on his face. "... It seems that you want... to die." he said, as he let go of his Zanpakuto, as it fell to the ground. He then moved his right hand up at Ichigo, as it was beginning to gather up energy from within. Ichigo turned his eyes to see the upcoming attack that Aizen was about to shoot out, but his body still couldn't move from its spot. "Very well. If you value your dear friend's life, then I will end your misery here."

Orihime quietly gasped, as she could feel that Aizen was going to attack and kill Ichigo. And looking at the Substitute Shinigami, he was still frozen in fear. And he continued to look at her in fear that he would kill her. But as she saw something deep into his eyes, she could tell that he wouldn't do it. And that he had already chosen his path. "Kurosaki-kun...!"

"Ichigo! Get out of here!!" Isshin shouted out, trying to snap his son out of his paralyzing state.

Ichigo couldn't move, even if he wanted to. His body couldn't comply to his wish. And he was stuck there, paralyzed in fear. But not in fear of being killed, but in fear of being so close to kill a friend. He had two choices to choose from. But he had already chosen one of them. He desired for Orihime to continue to live on, by sacrificing his life for hers. Even if it means being killed at the hands of an enemy, knowing that his friend will live would make him glad. "If you kill me... Will you let Inoue live...?"

"Of course." Aizen replied. "It would be a shame for me to kill you both, when the two of you are the essence of my plans. But only one of you will be useful to me."

Knowing that Orihime will definitely lived, Ichigo closed his eyes, stopping himself from shaking his sword, as peace has overtake him in place of fear. "Then I have no regrets... Kill me..."

Orihime gasped once more, as she was shocked to know that Ichigo had accepted his death for her sake. And knowing that he would do it made her sad. She didn't want Ichigo to die. She wanted him to live. And because of her, he had decided to die, just like that, just for her to live on. But she didn't desire for his death. She wanted him to live so that he would go through a normal life again, after the war. She couldn't let him do that.

Aizen continued to smile, as he now knew that Ichigo would surrender his life for the sake of his friend. "Very well. I shall grant your wish." he said, as his right hand was about to shoot out a Kido spell to put out Ichigo's misery. "Farewell... Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo had no regrets, as he continued to close his eyes, waiting for his death to come. Would he come back as a Hollow, as a monster who couldn't be at peace after its death as a human being? No. He had no regrets, and having to know that his friends would be safe, he was grateful of that. Even if death takes him away, he would be at peace for as long as he lived.

However, through his closed eyes, he felt a pair of hands placing on his right hand, where he was holding his sword. Those hands... Who were they from? He opened his eyes to see the person who was holding his hand, and was caught by surprised to see that they were Orihime's. Looking up to her, he could see her smiling at him. But that smile... was filled with sadness. "Inoue...?"

Aizen raised his eyebrow, when he saw her holding Ichigo's hand, gripping on the sword. "What?"

"... Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime slowly said. "I'm... I'm really sorry about everything... It's because of me that everything ended up this way... It's my fault that everything started the way it is now..."

"Inoue, what are you..."

"If I wasn't born at all... None of this would have happened... And you wouldn't be put into situations like that... I'm really grateful that you did everything to rescue me... I really am... But now..." Orihime trailed off, as tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and one by one, a drop of it fell from them and went down on her face. She slowly tightened her hold of his hand, having one thought in mind to end it all.

"Inoue...?"

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime gave the Substitute Shinigami one last smile of sadness, and gave him two last words. "... Live on..." With that, she pulled Ichigo's arm towards her, moving his blade once again.

And the scene in front of both Ichigo and Aizen... made them froze up in shock. Aizen felt a sharp pain coming from his chest, but that pain slowly went away, as he was starting to feel nothing. Looking down at him, he saw something that he didn't expect from Orihime.

Ichigo was also shocked, as he witnessed Orihime executing something that completely shocked him. Drops of blood were falling down to the ground, as it came from Orihime's lips. "No... Inoue...?!"

Orihime impaled herself with Ichigo's Zanpakuto, as it went through her throat and then impaled Aizen next, through the area where his heart was.

"Im... Impossible...!" Aizen choked out. "... The White Sun... has decided to extinguish itself...?! How is it... possible...!?" Before he knew, he felt a presence coming from behind. A chilling presence that he couldn't even expect it to be here. Turning his head to the back, he saw a large purple gate, with two skeletons on the side of the gate separately, with their heads being bandaged up and having a torso on each door. They were gripping onto the gateway with their individual arm, attempting to open it up.

Isshin watched as the large gate suddenly appeared behind Aizen, as he was shocked to know what it was. "That's... the gates of hell...?!"

"... The gates of hell..." Aizen spoke out. "It only appears if the Hollows who committed terrible sins during their life as a human being is slain... Only those with great sins will be given entrance to Hell... But... Does this mean that I have also committed a great sin... As a Shinigami...?!"

The two skeletons' arms slowly opened the gate, opening it slowly. However, they stopped opening it, as a small doorway was made. Inside of the gate, there was two thick ropes with charms attached to them. And also, there existed a fearsome creature in the other side of the gate. Laughing devilishly, the creature reached his right arm out of the gate, as it thrust its swords at Aizen. As the sword quickly impaled Aizen from the back, it slowly began to pull its sword back in, pulling him along. Aizen was being slipped off from Ichigo's sword, at he was being pulled into the gate.

"No...! This isn't... what I had planned...!" Aizen choked out, before he was being pulled into the gate completely, as it slowly closed itself, blocking the path through Hell. As the gate was fully closed, it quickly disintegrated into nothing, vanishing from the world.

Ichigo was shocked, after seeing Aizen being pulled into the gate. He didn't know that that gate was also capable of pulling Shinigamis such as him into Hell. But his thoughts were cut short, as he saw a body being limped down on his blade. He looked back at Orihime, who still had his Zanpakuto through her throat. "I... Inoue!!" he yelled out, as he quickly pulled his sword out from her throat and quickly caught her from falling down, as he descended down on the ground with her in his arms. "Hey...! Inoue...! Please, speak to me! Inoue!" He began to call out to her, as he shook her lightly, attempting to wake her up.

Seeing Orihime as she was now, with her eyes closed and blood leaking out from her lips, as well as dry tears, Ichigo feared that Orihime is... No, he couldn't think that! Orihime couldn't be dead! She just couldn't be! "Inoue! Please! Wake up, Inoue! I said wake up!" No response. He still couldn't receive any answer from her. But he kept trying, trying so hard to wake her up.

But he knew that he couldn't. Because Orihime is...

A small drop of tears fell on Orihime's face, as Ichigo was letting out tears from his eyes. He had witnessed that his friend, Inoue Orihime, the one person who had gone through with him for his life as a Shinigami, the one who gave him courage to keep on going, and the one who made him feel special... is dead in his arms. Sadness began to flow through him, as well as regret, as he leaned himself down on her, quietly sobbing out on the corpse of his dear friend.

Back from afar, Isshin had also witnessed the scene in front of him. He slowly stood up from the ground, holding onto his wound, as he could only feel sorry for his son and his loss of a friend. "... Ichigo..."

How long has it been since he cried like that? How long has it been since he lost someone close to him? Ever since his mother died. And now, he had witnessed the same thing with his friend. And losing Orihime, the person who made him feel special... was something that he couldn't cope out.

The greatest sadness that he had before... has returned to him.

"INOUE!!!!!!!!"

**End of prologue**

Well, that's it with the prologue now. And... I think something is wrong with what I wrote there. Yeah, I guess I lost my writing touch and things like that... Oh well. I'm still getting to it. But that doesn't mean that I'll suck soon... I hope that I don't suck at it later.

Well, I hope you guys like it. But if it's not, then I apologize. I was being a little rush and I got school coming soon. As I tried my best to finish it up as soon as possible before anything bad happens. But... What's my problem? Why can't I just wait to finish it until I get back from school? I dunno, maybe I was being a total dumbass to myself. Well... I gotta stop writing so fast and rough. Or else, who knows what might happen.

Anyways, Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	2. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

**Zanpakuto/Technique**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 1:**

**Ichigo's Dilemma**

The war is over. Aizen has been killed, and both the human world and the Soul Society has been saved from total annihilation. And it was all thanks to the young Shinigami who had done anything to fulfill his goal. Kurosaki Ichigo was been declared as the savior of the world, by the Soul Society. And he was praised with gratitude and glory from everyone.

However, the sense of gratitude and glory could not lift his spirit up from the deepest depression that he had received right after the war. A depression that could not be cured in any way. And that depression left a permanent scar in his heart. All because of the one person that he lost. Inoue Orihime.

She had sacrificed herself to kill Aizen for the sake of keeping Ichigo alive. But her death had created a hole in his heart that could not be healed. Not even with happiness and everything that might be joyful.

Her death had changed Ichigo's life for the worse. It was all coming back to him. The death of Orihime... was the same as the death of his mother many years ago. This time, that death was something that he couldn't cope out for an eternity. He had lost the one person who made him happy. And without her, that happiness could not come back.

It was then that everything had begun to go back to normal. The towers that were been set up around Karakura Town had been removed, bringing it back into its normal state. And everyone from the town who had been asleep back in the Soul Society had returned to their home, without any memory of what had happened during the battle in the fake Karakura Town. However, friends of Ichigo and Orihime were all just in time to see that Orihime had died.

A funeral has been set up for her. And everyone were present there. Both the human friends and some of the Shinigamis who were in their Gigai at the time. To some of them, Orihime was known to be the one who helped Ichigo into defeating Aizen. But her death seemed to be their despair, as they lost a valuable ally. But the one who suffered the most of it was Ichigo himself.

And then, life began to move on, after two months. And Ichigo's despair had not disappear from him. He would indeed spend his life with the sense of despair for the rest of his life...

Two months later, after the end of the war, everything went out normally as before. It was a Saturday morning, and the students of the Karakura High were walking through the streets to get into school. Just like any other days, everything went out as usual.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!!" cried out the enthusiastic and probably insane Keigo, as he charged inside of the classroom to lunge himself to Ichigo. As he was about to be closer to the orange-haired boy, he suddenly notice that Ichigo was not trying anything against Keigo's charge. And with that, the joyful student immediately stopped himself, as he appeared close to him. As he looked up to Ichigo, he gave out a look of concern. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo slowly turned his head to look at his friend, his face showing no emotion, except for depression. "Oh... Hey, Keigo... How's it going?"

Keigo was hesitant at first. Once again, Ichigo was acting depressed as usual, just like he was two months ago. And that was when they were attending to Orihime's funeral. He wasn't sure if he could answer him, since Ichigo was still using the same depressive air. "Um... Good, I guess. How about you?"

Ichigo didn't asnwer, however. Instead, he just turned his head back to where it was facing before, unable to look at Keigo any longer. "... If you need me, I'll be at my desk..." Ichigo simply said, as he walked away from his friend, going through some desks before reaching his own, where he sat down quietly on the chair.

Ichigo was following the same routine every day, for the past two months. Not even once that he was showing other emotions other than depression. And it was starting to bug Keigo a little, since he wasn't himself for two months. "Ichigo is still not himself, huh, Keigo?" asked Keigo's friend, Mizuiro, as he was walking towards him, witnissing the same scene all over again.

"Yeah. Ichigo's been like this for two months. I mean what's gone into him, anyways?"

"Maybe it's because of Inoue-san's death. It's been affecting him ever since." replied Mizuiro, as he looked over to the orange-haired boy, who just simply sat still on his seat, without even making a slight movement whatsoever.

"True... But that was two months ago. Why can't he just get over it? I mean, sure that Inoue-san's dead, but even I got over her death after a few weeks or so. So why can't he?"

"... Because unlike you two, Ichigo knows much much Orihime is to him." The two boys heard a voice behind them, as they turned themselves around to see Tatsuki, standing there behind them.

"Oh, Arisawa-san! How do you do?" said Keigo, using his joyful voice once more to greet Tatsuki. However, she didn't answer to his greetings, and that led him to pout a little, as he wasn't getting any response. "Aw, come on, Arisawa-san! Don't leave me hanging with an unanswered question!"

"Uh, what is it that you're saying, Arisawa-san?" asked Mizuiro, as he took a step in, pushing Keigo out of the way, just a little.

"I'm saying that Orihime is special to Ichigo. As far as I know, she was the only one who gave him a special feeling, whenever the two of them are close to each other. But with her gone, that special feeling went along with her. And here he is, depressed as hell. All because he lost her..."

"Well, isn't there a way to get him out of that silly depression? Anything at all?" asked Keigo.

Tatsuki just simply look away from the two boys, as she began to walk past them, going to her seat. But not until she said one more thing to them. "... You can't change Ichigo's feelings, Keigo. Orihime is important to him. And with her dead, there's no point for him to live on a happy life without her around. You just have to accept the fact that he won't change, no matter what."

Hearing her words, the two boys were starting to think about it. What if she was right? What if no matter what they do, Ichigo won't go back to his normal self? Mizuiro took another look at Ichigo, and understood his condition of it. "... You know, she's right. Maybe we should just leave him alone with what he's feeling right now. Leave him be, and eventually, he'll start to get over it himself." he said, before he started to walk to his seat as well.

Keigo took a look at Ichigo as well, concern of the condition that he was in. He looked so pale and unemotional. It's as if his life was gone, along with Orihime. Looking at him sadly, Keigo understood that he, as well as the others, won't change him. "... I'm sorry, Ichigo..."

----------

The school day went along as usual, and as the day ended, all of the students of the school were starting to exit it to return to their respectful homes, as they were looking forward for the next day, which was Sunday, meaning a day-off from school.

As they quickly went their way back to their home as quick as possible, only Ichigo decided to go through the long way there, as the depression that he was feeling deep inside of his heart was still there, and that he needed an extra time to go through it out. Needless to say, he always go for the long way just by thinking about the depression that he was in.

After a couple of hours of walking through the streets, he eventually reached his house, as the day had just vanish from the sky, and the night took its place. As he opened the door and got inside of the house, he could only murmured out, "... I'm home."

As soon as he said that, Isshin quickly appeared next to him, delivering a swift circular kick at his son, as his leg got him, sending him sliding down on the floor, where his head eventually hit one of the stair cases, somewhat. "Ah-hah! You're late again, Ichigo! That's what you get for being home so late! Don't try to do the same thing again, you hear me?!" Isshin shouted, expecting some kind of comeback coming from his son.

However, unlike what he was expecting, Ichigo slowly stood up from the floor, supporting himself by holdong onto the wall. As he got up completely, with his back facing his father, he spoke out two simple words. "... Evening, dad." he said, before he walked up to the stairs, going to the next floor.

Once again, Ichigo was feeling down, just like before. And seeing him like that made Isshin sigh. It was then that his two young daughters joined in on him, as they both looked at where their big brother left. "Uh oh. Ichi-nii is depressed again." said Yuzu, who was starting to worry about her brother after the entire morning and afternoon.

"Man, it's been like this ever since we went to Inoue-san's funeral. You don't think that her death is all he's thinking about?" said Karin, as she looked at her twin sister, who just simply shrugged in response, unable to know if it was really the case.

Isshin wanted to try and solve the problem with Ichigo. It had been far too long that he was depressed like that. And he didn't want to go through it with Ichigo again. "I'll go up ahead to talk to him. Maybe I can talk some sense out of him." he said, as he began to walk forward to the stairs.

"What are you going to do with him, Tou-san?" asked Yuzu.

"Oh, what does it look like?!" Isshin stopped walking, as he quickly turned around and push up his right sleeve, before showing the muscles he had on his right arm. "I'm gonna beat some sense out of him! That way, he'll snap out of his moody self and learn to behave normally, and that'll be all thanks to my amazing strength! Hah hah!"

The two sisters had different reactions to it. Yuzu was getting a little more worried, as she thought that beating him up might get him hurt badly. While Karin was getting pretty annoyed, as her father just came up with another reckless idea. "Oh man..." she moaned.

"And now, here I go! here comes your big and ferocious daddy, Ichigo! And I'm gonna show you that it's not right to be mopping around this much!" Isshin shouted, as he quickly ran up to the stairs with a goofy expression on his face.

As he got up to the second floor, he ran ahead until he stopped just in front of Ichigo's room, where the door is closed. Arriving there, Isshin dropped his goofy expression and went back to his normal self, as he calmly knocked on the door of his room. "Hey, Ichigo? It's me. Can I come in?"

"... Sure." He received an answer from the other side of the door. Isshin complied, as he turned the doorknob and opened up the door. Upon opening it up, he saw Ichigo sitting on the edge of the bed, his face still showing no emotion except for one. As Isshin sighed at seeing his son in the same state as before, he walked over to him before sitting on the bed next to him.

"So... Having another bad day, huh?" Isshin asked.

"No kidding, dad..."

"Just as I thought." There was a small silence between them. And that silence was broken, when Isshin spoke out once more. "So... You still can't forget about her death, huh?"

"... How can I forget about that? Inoue is gone... And it's all my fault..."

Isshin sighed once more. "So that's what got you depressed? That it was your fault that you're responsible for her death? Ichigo, I saw it with my own eyes. You're not the one who caused her death."

"... Or maybe you're just not seeing it through. Inoue sacrificed herself when she knew that I'm going to die, all because I've left myself open to Aizen's mercy..."

"She sacrificed herself because she wanted you to live. It's not because of you that she did that. She didn't want you to die. And that's how she did. By killing herself to kill Aizen. Simple as that."

"How would you know about it? If you were in my place, you would feel like you're responsible for her death."

"If I was in your place, I would have gone over the fact that she's dead. You can't continue to live on with the depression you have when she died. You'll only end up hurting yourself thinking about it."

"It's not that simple, dad... I can't get over her death... And I don't know why I'm still alive... I don't deserve to live... I deserve to die, where I was chosen to have..."

"... What's that, Ichigo? Are you saying that killing yourself will bring happiness to everything? Are you saying that by killing yourself, there will be bubbles, butterflies and flowers floating around to celebrate the return of happiness?! Are you an idiot, Ichigo?! If you kill yourself, you'll only bring out more sadness to everybody, including me and your sisters!"

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Ichigo furiously turned his head at his father. "If you think that killing myself won't make everything back to normal, then what do you think I should do?! Pray for the damn Gods to give me the happiness that I don't even deserve?! Do you honestly believe that I'll do just that?!"

"That's not what I'm saying! If you kill yourself, you'll only put Inoue-san's last words in vain! You'll only go against what she wanted you to do!"

"How would you know about her, anyway?!" Ichigo shouted, as he stood up from his bed, facing his father with anger in his eyes. "You don't even know her that much! And yet, somehow, you acted as if you know her well than I do?! What are you trying to say?!"

Isshin was about to protest even further, but he stopped, as he thought that protesting more and more would only get worse between the two of them. He slightly looked away from his son, looking as if he was feeling ashamed. "... I do, Ichigo." he said, receiving a disbelieved look from him. "I know a lot about her, because... Unknown to you... She's your light. She's the only person who made you feel special. She's the only person who you really wanted to protect. She's your everything, Ichigo. She's everything to you... Just like how your mother was everything to me as well, before she died..."

"... My light..."

"I know how you feel about losing your light, Ichigo. And I know that it's hard to get over the fact that she's dead. But sooner or later, you will get over it and start moving on with your life, respecting Inoue-san's last words. Don't blame yourself just because you feel like you're responsible for her death. We all feel responsible for others' deaths. And we all learned to move on from it. And I'm sure that you'd do the same as well."

"... Thanks, dad." Ichigo said, as he slowly turned himself around, his back facing Isshin once more, as he prepared himself to walk away. "... But it's still not that simple. Just like you said, Inoue is my light... But I can't forget about how I lost that light. And nothing you will say will get me over it. Not even in a million years..."

As Ichigo was about to walk off from his room, the two of them heard a knocking coming from behind. As they turned themselves around to see what caused that knocking, they were surprised to see a familiar black-haired Shinigami standing outside of the window, wearing her Shinigami outfit, as she was knocking lightly to get the two's attention. "Rukia..." Ichigo simply said.

As she got their attention, Rukia opened up the window of his room, before entering there, as she then stood on his bed. She let out a small smile to the Substitute Shinigami. "Hey, Ichigo. How's it going?" she asked. Then, she moved her gaze towards Isshin, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Unlike with Ichigo, she bowed to him. "And it is a pleasure to meet you again, Kurosaki-sama."

Isshin smiled at her, as he remembered that Rukia had learned about him being one of the previous captains of the Gotei 13 a while ago. He returned the greeting with a slight nod to the young Kuchiki. "Right back at you, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia continued to smile at Isshin, before she got herself straight up once more, turning her gaze to Ichigo once more. "Hey, you got a moment, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't felt the need of wasting some more time talking to someone like Rukia. But since he got nothing to lose, he sighed, as he turned around to face her. "Alright, what is it now, Rukia?"

"Do you mind coming with me to the Soul Society? I've been asked by someone to go and get you so you can meet that someone. And don't worry, I already got permission to enter the human world so I can get you."

"... Why would I go with you to do just that?" he asked, thinking that it would be a waste of time to go and meet someone that he didn't even know. "I'm not going if it's for a stupid reason such as that."

"Oh, come on, Ichigo! You're the savior who defeated Aizen before he could cause any more trouble to both the human world and the Soul Society. And there are still a lot of people over there who wanted to praise you with their gratitude! Don't you think you want more of it from them?"

"Like I said, I'm not going if it's for a stupid reason such as that." he repeated, as he turned around ocne more to face the door, preparing himself to leave. "Aizen is gone. And I have no more business with the Soul Society. Remember, I'm not a Shinigami. I'm just a human with Shinigami powers." He then took a step forward, then taking another step, and then, he was walking to the door, attempting to leave the room.

However, he soon stopped when he heard a beeping sound coming from behind. As he, as well as Isshin and Rukia, turned to see what caused the beeping sound, he could see his Shinigami badge blinking up, indicating that there was a certain something appearing in the town. It was laying down on his drawer chest.

"The Shinigami badge..." Isshin said, remembering the badge that a certain Ukitake Jushiro had gave to his son. "That means that there's a Hollow appearing in Karakura Town."

Ichigo let out a soft sigh. He didn't want to deal with a Hollow attack right now, but when he thought about it, he realized that it had been a while since a Hollow appeared in the town. Two months, in fact. And by dealing the Hollow, he would breathe a fresh air to relieve himself. Knowing that he could kill some time slaying a Hollow, he walked to his drawer chest, picking up his badge, as he placed it on his chest. "Alright, it's been a while." he said, before he suddenly got separated from his body, as it fell to the ground backwards. Now, he was wearing a Shinigami outfit, with his large Zanpakuto strapped on his back. He climbed up to the bed and went through the window, entering the outside air. "I'll be back as soon as I can, dad." he said, before he leaped off from the roof, as he set off to slay the Hollow that appeared in the town.

Isshin watched as Ichigo was leaping away from the house. He knew that it was Ichigo's job to slay a Hollow that appeared in the town, and he promised himself that he would protect it at any cost. But he doubted that slaying a Hollow would get his mind off of Orihime's death. The father than looked up to see Rukia, but upon seeing her face, he looked rather surprised.

Rukia was watching Ichigo going away along with him, but she was seeing smiling, as she watched him go. And that made Isshin feel a little curious as to why she was smiling. "Uh, hey, um... Don't you think that you should help him?"

"I don't think Ichigo needs my help." Rukia shook her head. "But even if he does need any help, it won't be from me."

"Then who might help him out?"

Rukia looked down to Isshin, her smile showing confidence. "Someone that both you and Ichigo might find out soon enough..."

----------

A Hollow attack... It had been two months since he encountered one before. And now, it revealed itself once more in Karakura Town. And he had hoped that slaying a Hollow would get his mind off of things... Things except one in particular that he won't forget.

He was jumping off from building to building, trying to find the Hollow as soon as he could, so he could beat the crap out of it to relieve himself. But where was that Hollow located? It couldn't be too far away, right?

Well, to his luck, there was a large creature flying up to the sky, in front of the building that he had just landed on. Running closer to the border of the building, he looked up to face the creature that just appeared before him, gripping his Zanpakuto from his back.

That creature revealed itself to be a large snake-like Hollow, with a mask similar to a skullhead of a snake. As it was flying up above, it laughed out of joy, as it began to spin itself around in circles around the sky. **"Hah hah hah hah!!! Souls... Fresh, human souls...! They're all here! Right in this very town! And they are all mine for me to devour!! Hah hah hah hah!!!"**

"... Not on my watch, Hollow!" Ichigo shouted, as he pulled his Zanpakuto from his back, as he moved it in front of him.

Hearing Ichigo's voice, the snake-like Hollow quickly looked down to see him standing on a building. **"A Shinigami?! Already?!" **it said, as it quickly descended itself down, just until it was at the hiehgt of where Ichigo was. After a few spins, it stopped to face him with its hallowed eyes. **"I thought that Shinigamis are a little slow on their feet, since they're still in the Soul Society! But I guess you might be on patrol here! So it's not really much of a surprise, in fact!"**

"I don't have time to play around with you... So I'll have to make this quick!"

The snake-like Hollow laughed out, as it felt the joy of fighting a Shinigami such as Ichigo. However, while it was laughing, it took a simple look at him once more, it stopped its laugh. **"Wait a minute... That orange hair... That large Zanpakuto..." **it said, trying to know if those two things knocked up his mind. Then, it let out a small chuckle of satisfaction. **"I remember you! You must be Kurosaki Ichigo! The Shinigami who had vanquished Sousuke Aizen-sama! So you are here in a flesh!"**

"... So even in Hueco Mundo, I'm popular with the Hollows... Not in the good way, that is." Ichigo said, as he gripped onto his Zanpakuto harder, ready to face the Hollow at any time.

**"Hah hah hah hah!! How amusing! It would be a pleasure to devour your soul! Screw the human souls around here! It's your soul that I want now!" **it cried out, as it began to charge its head straight to Ichigo.

However, Ichigo easily blocked that charge with his Zanpakuto, as he was resisting the strength that the Hollow had in it, which ended up making him slide back a little. But not so much to take him down. Ichigo quickly pushed the Hollow's head off of him, but the Hollow retaliated with a swift tail attack to the side. Ichigo quickly dodged it by jumping off from the building. It was also the way for him to jump straight to the Hollow's head.

**"Not so fast!" **it shouted, as it opened up the mouth of its mask, as a large energy orb was forming inside of it. Then, the energy was shot out into several energy beams, scattering straight at Ichigo.

However, it wasn't enough for him, as he easily blocked the beams that were going to his way off. He continued to lunge himself forward to the snake-like Hollow's head. However, its tail quickly made its way above him and slapped him down straight to the ground. However, Ichigo managed to regain his balance and landed safely on the ground, with a heavy impact. Looking up, he noticed that the tail has been thrown down at him. He quickly jumped off the ground, as the tail missed him and hit it instead. He landed back up to the building, and then, he lunged himself once more at the Hollow.

Once again, the Hollow moved its tail up straight at him. However, as he noticed another tail attack from below, he quickly kicked it down from reaching it, as he got closer to the head. "You're mine!!!" he shouted, as he lifted his Zanpakuto up and swung it down straight at the Hollow's head, who gasped of shock to see him making an attack that close.

But once his Zanpakuto made contact with the head, Ichigo widened his eyes, as he saw that something was wrong.

His Zanpakuto just stopped right on the head. He made his strongest swing at the Hollow, and yet, his Zanpakuto just stopped right into contact with the head. And he was using the sharp side of it as well. "Wh...What?!"

**"... What is this?" **said the Hollow, as it got confused as well. But the confusion then turned into disappointment. **"Your attack... It stopped right when it made its contact with my head. Normally, you would be able to slash through my head, ending me, but instead... Your attack feels dull!" **It then quickly pushed Ichigo off of its head, along with his Zanpakuto, sending him flying back a little.

As Ichigo was being pushed back in the air, he quickly recovered and landed back on the building that he jumped off from. He let out a lowly growl, as he looked up to the Hollow again. He also looked down to his Zanpakuto with his eyes showing disbelief of what it had just happen. His Zanpakuto was unable to cut through the Hollow. But why? It wasn't like that before. He could easily cut any Hollow down without any problem. So why now? "What's going on...?!"

**"It's as if your Zanpakuto is becoming dull, all of the sudden! But why? Normal Zanpakutos can't become this dull! There is something that we're missing around here.... But who cares! As long as I know that you cannot cut through me, then I will finish you off easily!"**

"Damn it...! That Hollow's right...!" Ichigo said, as he believed that his Zanpakuto was becoming dull for some reason. He couldn't tell what the reason is. But he couldn't waste any more time thinking about it, as he thought up another way to finish it off. "If I can't cut you down with my Shikai... Then I'll have to use this one instead!!" he shouted, as he placed his Zanpakuto in front of him, as it pointed at his enemy. He was now focusing his energy into the one ability that he had to rely on for the battle. Once he had gathered enough energy, it was the time for him to release it. "**Ban... kai!**" he shouted, evoking out his Bankai.

However, once more, there was something wrong with unleashing his Bankai.

Ichigo wasn't transforming. And his Zanpakuto still retained its large form. Not only that, but he didn't felt an increase of energy. And all three of them made him widened his eyes in shock once more, as he learned that he was unable to use his Bankai. "But... What's going on?!" he shouted out.

But suddenly, he was quickly caught into the Hollow's tail's hold, as it wrapped itself around Ichigo and caught him in its grasp, squeezing him tightly, as he groaned out of pain. The Hollow then moved its tail closer to him, so it could see Ichigo in its grasp. **"Bankai... That is the second stage of your Zanpakuto, correct? You were just about to unleash it... But what is this foolishness? Why aren't you transforming?! Are you testing out my patience?!"**

Ichigo was stump as well. He didn't know exactly why he couldn't transform. He did gather enough energy to unleash his Bankai, but somehow, he couldn't transform. And both the fact that he couldn't slash through the Hollow and the fact that he couldn't transform into his Bankai was something that he couldn't understand. And here he was, trapped in the Hollow's hold because of those facts.

But the Hollow seemed to have the answer of those facts, as it looked at Ichigo in curiosity. **"What's this? Your Reiatsu... The energy that you hold inside... It's been messed up. It felt like it was scattering around inside of you, unable to find a way to unleash itself. Is that it? Is that why you can't either transform or cut through me?"**

"W... What...?!"

**"And the reason why your Reiatsu is like that... there is something that prevented it to be letting out. Some sort of... emotion, perhaps?"**

Hearing what he said, Ichigo let out a quiet gasp. Emotion... is the reason why he couldn't cut the Hollow down or transform into his Bankai? Was the thought of Orihime's death by his fault preventing him from unleashing his full strength? No, it couldn't be right. There was no way that something like that could possibly affected him. As he remembered that he was still in the Hollow's hold, he tried to free himself off from its tail, with all the strength it could muster.

The Hollow just simply laughed, as it knew how much of an advantage it had against him. **"Hah hah hah! How amusing! Now that I know that you're becoming weak from the scattered Reiatsu, it will be easy for me to eat your soul! And I will be declared the Hollow who devoured the soul of the savior who killed Sousuke Aizen-sama!"** it shouted, as it slowly opened up the mouth of its mask, as it slowly moved its tail inside along with Ichigo.

Ichigo was struggling harder against the hold. But each time that he tried to muster out his full strength, he found himself still trapped tightly in its hold. He could have easily break himself free from its hold, but because of his Reiatsu being spreading around, just as it said, he couldn't. And he was about to get devoured by it, as Death's Door was waiting for him in the belly of the beast.

However, just before that Ichigo got inside of its mouth, a clean swipe was slashing at the tail, cutting it from the Hollow, as it began to cry out of pain. With the tail being cut off, Ichigo found himself free from the Hollow's hold, as he was falling down to the ground, with the severed tail still around him. But then, he felt himself being caught by someone from below, as he was being pulled back up to the building, where he suddenly got off from someone's hold, as he fell off on the floor a few inches away.

**"Aargh...!! Who... Who did this?!?!" **The Hollow shouted out, as it looked down to where Ichigo was. But also, to where someone else was along with him. **"Huh? Reinforcements? And it's a female Shinigami?"**

After he got back onto the solid ground, Ichigo was busy trying to get the severed tail off of him. Once he was done with that, he looked at what was in front of him. He saw someone standing in front of him, facing the Hollow with a katana in his hand. And that someone was wearing a black shihakusho, just like a Shinigami wears. And hearing from the Hollow that it is a female Shinigami, he had only one person in mind. "Rukia?!" he said, as he looked up to further look at the person who he thought was Rukia.

However, when he looked up, he saw something that made him believe that it wasn't Rukia, but another person. And she had a very, very familiar hair.

Long, auburn-colored hair.

And seeing it, Ichigo's eyes were widened in shock. His mind immediately went through the one thing that came in mind, upon seeing that hair.

**"Hmph! No matter! You don't look that strong to me, female Shinigami! So I'll have to devour you as well!" **the Hollow shouted, as it began to charge itself straight to the female Shinigami.

With her back still facing the shocked Ichigo, she slowly moved her Zanpakuto in front of her, before shouting out an incantation. "**Bloom, Tsubaki!**"

Tsubaki...? But that's the name of one of...!

As soon as she said that, her Zanpakuto had begun to transform in a different form. It then became a black katana with the tsuba being shaped as a series of flower petals. The bottom of the hilt had a long black vine, which curled itself right up to the bottom of the blade, wrapping it around in its black nature. If we looked closely at the sword, it almost resembled a flower, in a shape of a sword.

The female Shinigami then lifted her Zanpakuto up, before spinning it around in a full circle. And on that circle lied eight energy spheres. Once she made the full circle and created the energy spheres, she pulled her Zanpakuto back, attempting to unleash a powerful attack. "**Sanpatsu Hana (Scattering Flower)!**" she cried out, as she thrust her Zanpakuto to the front, as the eight energy spheres all turned into beams of light, as they were all going straight at the charging Hollow. By then, the eight beams quickly spinned itself around each other, as they all formed together into a large beam.

Upon seeing the large beam, the Hollow was shocked. **"Wh... What?!" **it shouted, before the large beam got through to it, ripping it through, as it cried out of agony. And with that, the slain Hollow dissipated from the town.

After the Hollow was defeated, the female Shinigami moved her Zanpakuto back to her, as it reverted back to its original form. She then sheathed her Zanpakuto into its sheath, signifying the end of the battle.

Ichigo was still shocked, as he was standing up from the ground, still holding onto his Zanpakuto. There was two things that got him shocked. The female Shinigami's hair, and the name of her Zanpakuto. The two things were something that is connected with other parts inside of his mind. But... could it be that... the female Shinigami is...? "Wh... Who are you...?"

The female Shinigami, with her back still facing Ichigo, had her head moved slightly at the sound of his voice. And without any more time to waste, she turned herself around to face him completely.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. That face... That familiar face... The hair, the name of her Zanpakuto, and her face... There's no doubt about it! It was...

"... Inoue...?!"

The young, auburn-haired princess smiled gently, as she was able to see a long time friend once more. "It's been a while, isn't it... Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo was still in too much of a shock, as he let go of his Zanpakuto, letting fall to the ground in a loud clinking sound. His eyes were showing disbelief, as he couldn't believe who he was seeing. The familiar friend who he had long lost a long time ago... is standing there in front of him, as a Shinigami. The same as he is. "Y... You...! But... But...!"

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised myself." she said, as she scratched the back of her head and stick her tongue out, in an embarrassing matter. "I didn't know that we get to meet up with each other like this. So I was kinda nervous to see you as who I am right now. But I think it's going rather well, right?"

Her voice... Her sweet voice... How long has it been since he last heard her voice?

"So... How is it going, Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime, as she let out another soft smile at him. "I mean, I heard that you were having a rough life, ever since I was gone. So I came here just in time for you to know that I'm--" However, she was cut off, as she felt a pair of hands holding her hips, as she was being pulled in, making her gasp out of surprise. And before she knew, she was in Ichigo's hug, as his arms were clinging around her closely. "K-Kurosaki-kun...?"

"I... Inoue...!" Ichigo choked out, as a certain emotion overwhelmed him completely, as he couldn't help himself, but to pull Orihime into a tight hug. "You're... You're alive...! You're actually alive...!"

"Actually... I'm dead, Kurosaki-kun. And I've been reborn as a Shinigami, you see..." corrected Orihime, as she was still a little surprised that he pulled her into a hug.

"It doesn't matter...! What matters the most is that... You're here...! You're here in front of me...! I thought I lost you forever...!"

"Kurosaki-kun..." She didn't know how much Ichigo had suffered after her death, until now. She could feel how much Ichigo was happy to see her there. And seeing her formed a large impact into his heart, as it was over showered in happiness. When she listened closely, she could hear him sobbing quietly. Smiling widely, she slowly returned the hug, showing him that she was still there with him. "Kurosaki-kun... I'm back..."

Orihime has returned. And as a Shinigami, just like Ichigo. That was all that matters to him the most. And he couldn't be anymore happy than he would ever have.

And so, the heart that's been wounded by the death of the withered flower has been restored, by the return of the flower who blooms anew.

The Black Moon and the White Sun have reunited at last...

**End of chapter**

Well, I'm done with this chapter. And... the ending seems... a little off. Why? Am I osing my writing touch? Or am I spending too much time on the chapter that I somehow rushed it before the eternal night comes?! How did I messed it all up?!

Anyways, yep. Hope you guys are happy with this chapter. Orihime has returned to the human world for Ichigo! But that doesn't mean that the story has ended. There are more coming up. And I hope the next chapters are more perfect and successful... I hope so.

Well, Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


End file.
